The Internet of Things (IoT) is related to connection of objects to the Internet through wired or wireless communication technology, so as to provide smart information management and sharing. The IoT architecture consists of three layers. Specifically, the bottom layer is a sensing layer which realizes, by means of various electronic elements provided with sensing functions, acquisition of different kinds of information for subsequent application. The top layer is an application layer which includes application platforms in different domains, such as environmental monitoring, smart medical care, and cloud computing platforms. The intermediate layer is a network layer which is responsible for transmission of data between the sensing layer and the application layer via various kinds of wired/wireless communication media.
In practice, after purchasing an electronic device compatible with the IoT, such as a wireless internet camera, how to connect the wireless internet camera to an external network (e.g., the Internet) is always troublesome for common users. Therefore, the complexity of network settings for connecting IoT-compatible electronic devices to the external network may hinder popularization of these devices.